The present invention is directed to a pivoting sign system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pivoting sign system having a support with an offset pivot.
Point of purchase or display sign systems can be tremendously effective marketing tools. As such, the sign systems have become widely popular on all manner of retail and commercial trades.
Various types of sign systems and displays are available in a wide variety, including active signs which may rotate or have other moving elements, to the more traditional passive stationary signs, such as overhead signs. Although many of these types of signs will be well recognized in the traditional, retail setting, they are also becoming popular for use in the fast-growing home improvement center retail market as well as large warehouse-club types of establishments. For example, many home improvement and warehouse-club establishments use conventional warehouse-type stocking arrangements. One such arrangement includes a shelving system that can accept loaded pallets and palletized items on to shelves. Although these pallet receiving arrangements, commonly referred to as pallet racks, provide an efficient means for stocking and storing items, they may not lend themselves to mounting conventionally known signs or display systems.
In addition to providing effective, eye-catching advertising displays, these sign systems must also be designed to permit movement or removal of the sign system so that the shelves can be efficiently restocked, without tremendous manipulation of the sign, or damage to the sign systems, more specifically, the sign supports. This is particularly so in that large amount of stock can be placed on these shelves and may require frequent access. In addition, because the quantity of material that can be stored or stocked on these shelves is so large, it may be necessary to use forklifts and the like to gain access to these shelves.
Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,420, which patent is commonly assigned herewith, discloses one effective sign mounting system that permits pivoting the sign to obtain access to the shelves on which the sign is mounted. While this is an effective sign system, there may be times when the configurational layout of these pallet racks would lend itself to more easily securing the sign in an upward or downward orientation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign and mounting system that permits the use of large, advertising-effective media displays, which signs and mounting systems readily permit securing the sign into an upward or downward position. Desirably, such a sign system utilizes magnetic elements to secure the sign in an upward orientation. Most desirably, such a sign system includes an offset pivot so that once the magnet is disengaged, the sign will fall, by gravity to the downward orientation.
A sign support system is for use with an associated storage rack having upper and lower horizontal support members, such as a pallet rack. The support members define a first plane and the sign mounting system is configured for mounting a sign to the rack.
The system includes a mounting member for mounting to the lower horizontal support member. The mounting member has a shelf mount and a hinge portion. The mounting member is configured such that when the mounting member is mounted to the lower horizontal support member, the hinge portion is displaced from (i.e., forward of) the first plane defined by the support members.
An elongated arm has a hinge portion and a graphic support portion that terminates at a free end. The hinge portion is configured for pivotally mounting to the mounting member for pivoting the sign between first and second (e.g., upper and lower) positions. Adhering elements, preferably magnetic elements, are disposed on the elongated arm at about the free end.
When in the first position, the free end is disposed adjacent the upper horizontal support member and the magnetic elements engage the upper horizontal support member to secure the arm in the upper position. When the magnetic elements are disengaged from the upper horizontal support member, the arm hinge portion is disposed between the mounting member and a vertical line extending from a center of gravity of the sign such that sign falls to the lower position by the force of gravity.
A preferred sign support system includes a pair of mounting members and a pair of elongated arms, each of the pair of mounting members associated with one of the pair of arms, and transverses support members extending between the elongated arms to support the edges of the associated graphic.
A current mounting member is formed as an L-shaped bracket defining the shelf mount. Each mounting member has a face portion and a rest portion and defines a juncture between the face and the rest. The hinge portion extends from about the juncture.
Preferably, each elongated arm includes a flexible connecting portion that extends between and connects the hinge portion and the graphic support portion. The hinge portion can include a cut-out region defining a portion of the flexible connecting portion. The hinge portions can include first and second flexing stops and a pivot stop.
In one configuration, the elongated arm has a variable length. Exemplary of variable length configuration is a telescopic configuration. Fasteners can be used to secure the elongated arm at a desired length.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.